


You & Me

by ididntasktobehere



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntasktobehere/pseuds/ididntasktobehere
Relationships: Dina & Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary, My name is Sienna Novak. I'm a boring 17-year-old white girl. I don't know much about my family. I live in Chicago with my Aunt. She's a stuck-up bitch and wants rid of me. So, For the the first time ever, I'm going home. I never really knew my parents. Especially not my dad. I heard that he killed himself a few years ago but that's not important. Apparently, I have a brother and a sister. Liam and Sydney. From what I've heard, Liam's pretty cool but Sydney is supposed to be a prick. Big shock. Oh well, I won't have too put up with her for long. I'm leaving that shithole as soon as I turn 18. Unless anything changes. That's it for now. In case I don't write again, I'm probably dead._

_Xoxo Sienna_

So I arrived at my new house. It was cosy. 'I could get used to this.' I thought to myself. I walked into the house, where my mom and siblings were waiting to greet me.

"Sienna, You've grown so much. I've missed you so much!" My mom said, pulling me into a tight hug. "You remember Sydney and Liam?" She said. "Yeah." I replied , vaguely remembering my siblings. "Hi Sienna!" Liam said, giving me a hug and quickly running out of the room. He came back in a few seconds later, holding a hedgehog.

"This is Banana Wigglesworth. He is super cute! Don't hurt him or he will end you." Liam said, smiling then returning to the couch. Sydney say on the couch, staring out of the window, not acknowledging her sister. "Um.. Sienna, why don't I show you your room?" My mom said, since Sydney didn't feel like talking. "Sure." I said, walking up the creaky staircase to my new room.

My mom opened the door and I was in love with what I saw. A beautiful white room with a double bed right in the middle. There wasn't much else in there but it felt like home. I could get used to it. My mom was about to leave the room but she turned and said, "You can change if you want but you, Syd and Liam need to leave for school in 20 minutes." She smiled and walked out of my room, leaving me alone.

I dug through one of the boxes in my room and found some shorts, a white cami and some converse. I didn't care what I wore that day. I just wanted to get the day over with. 

I dreaded going to school. A part of my genetic traits are that I get really angry all of the time. I try to control it but I just lash out for no reason. I'll try not to kill anybody. At least not this time.

Even though Sydney was kind of a prick, she told me to stick with her since her school was also full of pricks. We dropped Liam off and then walked into what eventually become my worst nightmare.

We walked over to two other people who were waiting for us by Sydney's locker. "Who's the fresh meat?" One of them asked. "Stan, Dina. This is my sister, Sienna. She just came back from Chicago." Sydney said. "So, now you've explained my life story. Would you like to tell me who I'm talking to?" I said sarcastically to her. She rolled her eyes and pointed and the girl next to her, "This is Dina and That's Stan." She said, nodding towards the curly-haired boy opposite me. I had only one though in that moment, He's kinda hot. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we were interrupted by the bell.

We walked to health class together and since it was the start of the year, we had a quiz which was ridiculously hard. Some moron in the front row was trying to cheat off Dina's test. Mr Schmidt walked over to him and stood in front of Bradley and Dina for a few seconds before they noticed. "Hi." Bradley said, with a smile on his face. "Hi, Mr Lewis." He said, taking Dina's and Bradley's test from them and tearing them up in front of their faces. I felt bad for her. I didn't know her very well but I felt bad for her. I might be a prick and have that reputation to uphold, but I don't like injustice. Besides, Mr Schmidt was starting to piss me off anyways.

"Mr Schmidt." I said, getting his and the entire classes attention, including Stan's. "Don't you think it's unfair how someone isn't given the opportunity to have good grades because someone chooses to cheat from their test?" I said, knowing everyone was looking at me. "Be quiet, Miss Novak. We don't need another smart mouth in this class." Mr Schmidt said, rolling his eyes. "Dickhead." I said, loud enough for him to hear. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to shut your mouth. And if you want to use language like that, take it outside." He said, getting more angry by the second. "I heard you. I just chose to ignore you, dickhead." I said, seeing that 90% of the class was laughing hysterically. Mr Schmidt was about to lose it with me. It was very amusing watching the veins pop out of his head with rage. "That's it!" He yelled, silencing the class. "Detention tomorrow after school! Get to Mr Whitaker's office! Anyone else who wants to use that language or disrespect me is more that welcome to join her." Sydney looked up from her test and said with a smirk on her face, "This whole school's full of shit. No wonder you're in it." The whole class started sneering at her snide comment, I realised in that moment what I'd started.

Stanley pushes his books off his desk and stood up from his desk, "motherfucker." He said. "Okay, detention for you to Mr Barber." Mr Schmidt said, tired of our behaviour. "All five you, get to Mr Whitaker's office now." He said, looking like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

I packed up my books into my backpack and walked out of the door with Dina, Sydney, Stan and Bradley. "You didn't have to do that, Sienna." Dina said. "I know. He just pisses me off. He had it coming." I said as we walked down the hall, into Mr Whitaker's office.

One hell of a fucking first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Detention on the first day. Yippee. And for something that was completely fucking stupid. God if I could punch Mr Schmidt in the face, I would.

I was walking down my street, when I familiar face ran over to me. "Hey, Sienna." It was Stan. "Hey." I said, with a smile. "What's the no-shoe situation?" I asked. "Shoes? Who needs them." He said with a light laugh. We walked down the street in silence for a few moments.

"Uh... So.. Bloodwitch, am I right?" He said, breaking the silence. "What?" I was very confused as to what Bloodwitch was. "Bloodwitch. You like their music?" He asked. "That's a terrible name for a band. I've never heard of them before." I replied. "Nah. Perfect." "I bet they sound like shit." "Well, I mean, I have them on vinyl. You can come over some time. I mean... if you're not busy." Stan said. He seemed quite nervous for some reason. "Sure. I'm free tonight if that works for you?" I said. "Yeah! That's perfect, actually." He replied quite quickly. "Cool. I'll be over at 6." I smiled at him before I went. He looked at me and bowed with his arms out, "What a world we live in, Sienna." He turned and walked back to his house. I laughed it off and walked back to my house.

I opened the front door and saw that Sydney had gotten home before me. Weird. She's never home early. I thought nothing of it and went to my room to get ready since i had to be at Stan's house in an hour. I showered and changed into something casual, (image at the top), and walked into the lounge to leave but I was stopped by Sydney.

"Going somewhere?" She said. "I'm just going to Stan's house. I'm probably going to stay over at his tonight." I said, trying to end the conversation. "Whatever." She said, before sitting back down on the couch.

I walked quickly out of the door so that I could head over to Stan's house. I got to his house quicker than I thought I would. He was waiting on the porch for me. Not in a creepy way.

"Hey, Sienna." He said, walking over to me. "Hey." I replied, smiling. "You wanna come in?" He said. "Sure." We walked into his house and down into his room, which was in the basement.

"This is it." He said, walking over to a record player and placing a BloodWitch record on it. "Wow. This is amazing." I walked around the room, in awe of how much music he had.

Growing up, I had always appreciated music. It was my way to escape when life became too much for me to handle. I absolutely love 80's music. Especially Whitney Houston.

We sat on his couch and talked for about an hour until he took out a joint and lit it. "Since when do you smoke?" I asked him. "Since when don't i? Did you want to try?" He asked, holding the joint out. I smiled, took the joint and took a long drag from it before taking I long breath out.

"Geez, I've never seen anyone do that before." He said, laughing. I started to giggle lightly, feeling slightly giddy from the weed.

Before we knew it, we were lying on the middle of the floor, high. "When humanity destroys itself, we will become the planet of the jelly and I will be their leader." Stan said. "No. That's not possible. We will live forever and I will rule over humanity." I said, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, I want to get to know you better so, what is your deepest darkest secret?" Stan asked me. I sat up and faced him before I answered. "Okay, you cannot tell anyone though." I said. "Sure." I took a deep breath in before I answered him. "I have zits on my thighs." I replied. "Seriously? Let me see." He said, laughing. "No, they're so gross." I replied, laughing too. "Okay, but I bet I got you beat." He said. "Oh yeah? How so?" I said. He took of his shirt and turned around. He was covered in backne. "Backne supreme." He said. "Holy shit." I said, in shock. "You cannot compete and you cannot compare." He said. "Oh hold on there, Stanley Barber." I said, standing up and taking off my shorts and revealing, a large patch of zits next to the line of my underwear. I'm glad I wore my cute underwear.

"Yeah. Wow. So gross." He said, clearly not meaning it. He stood up and looked at me in the eyes. The stare lasted a few moments but it seemed like forever. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. Who knew Stanley Barber was such a good kisser?

"Sorry.. Was that.. Bad?" He said nervously. I just smirked and leaned closer to him, kissing him back. We fell back onto his couch and I don't remember much of what happened after that. I do remember one thing though.

I fucked Stanley Barber.


End file.
